


Get Down From There!

by moorauders



Series: ficmas 2018 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Bang Chan, Sickfic, they need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: Chan is outside putting up the Christmas lights when he really shouldn't.





	Get Down From There!

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm still working on this multifandom ficmas advent calendar thing! its been kinda fun so far-  
>  ~~thats a lie please send ur help this is the hardest shit to write~~  
>  im a give bang chan a break enthusiast

“What are you doing?” Woojin says, watching their leader step carefully on a ladder, his hands covered in multicolour lights.

 

“Hanging Christmas lights, what does it look like I’m doing?” The other says, putting the lights over the hanging nails on the roof. It was way less than zero celsius outside, Woojin knew this for sure. Why Chan had decided to do this now of all times would be the death of him - especially when he was only wearing a coat. No scarf, no hat, no gloves. Especially when there was that snow storm last night.

 

“Get down from there, you’ll hurt yourself!” Woojin shouts back, cupping his hands around his mouth. If Chan was going to do this, he should at least get someone that didn’t look like they were going to fall over to help.

  
“I’m fi- woah!” Chan let go of the lights and the ladder started shaking. Woojin quickly ran over and held the ladder steady. “Yeah, I should get down.”

 

“Come back in for a bit, I’ll make hot chocolate just get down.” Woojin worried, watching Chan step down from the ladder as carefully as he could. “Good.”

 

Woojin took off his glove and placed his hand to Chan’s forehead. _Way_ too warm for being in this weather for god knows how long he was out here.

 

“You’ve got a fever too. You should’ve just let Minho or Felix do that, you know.”

 

Chan gave him a slight smile, his cheeks so rosy. So, so cute. Woojin just wanted to place kisses all over his face, but he was sick. “I couldn’t let them do that, it’s too dangerous.”

 

“Yeah, and it’s even more dangerous for you to do that when you have one of the worst fevers I’ve ever seen.” Woojin chuckled and wrapped his scarf around the Australian. “Let’s get you back inside. And maybe we should cancel that hot chocolate and I’ll just give you a tea.”

 

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。  
。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°

 

Woojin put as many blankets as he could over the other, making sure he was comfortable before putting on the second Home Alone movie for the fourth time that week. The kettle boiled in the background, both of them huddled together. Woojin didn’t really care if he got sick at this point, they were all getting sick this time of year and if anything their company would just give them at most a day or two of a break.

 

“Hey,” Chan says, digging deeper underneath the blanket, his cheeks still just as rosy. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

 

“Of course,” Woojin smiles and gets up to get the kettle off the stove. “You need to take care of _yourself_ more.”

 

In fifteen minutes, they’d both had a tea and cuddled together, the others probably somewhere else in the dorm.

 

Woojin places a kiss over the other’s forehead when he sees him drift off. Still warm.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write a woojin/chan for today.


End file.
